laffalympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Swiss Alps and Tokyo, Japan
The Swiss Alps and Tokyo, Japan is the first episode of the first season of Laff-a-Lympics. Premise Three teams of athletes (many of whom are talking animals) compete in sports events around the world. In this case they ski, skate, and ride toboggans in Switzerland; and sumo wrestle, play tennis, and play baseball in Tokyo, Japan. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Scooby Doobies: * Scooby-Doo * Captain Caveman * Teen Angels ** Taffy Dare ** Brenda Chance ** Dee Dee Skyes * Dynomutt * Shaggy Rogers * Scooby-Dum * Hong Kong Phooey * Blue Falcon * Babu (no lines) * Speed Buggy (no lines) * Tinker (no lines) Yogi Yahooeys: * Huckleberry Hound * Yogi Bear * Doggie Daddy * Quick Draw McGraw * Boo Boo Bear * Grape Ape * Augie Doggie (no lines) * Wally Gator (no lines) * Dixie (no lines) * Hokey Wolf (no lines) * Pixie (no lines) * Mr. Jinks (no lines) * Super Snooper (no lines) * Blabber Mouse (no lines) * Yakky Doodle (no lines) Really Rottens: * Mumbly * Dread Baron * Mr. Creepley * Magic Rabbit * Daisy Mayhem * Sooey Pig * Dinky Dalton * Dirty Dalton * Dastardly Dalton * Orful Octopus * Great Fondoo * Junior Creepley (no lines) * Mrs. Creepley (no lines) Supporting characters: * Snagglepuss * Mildew Wolf * Fred Flintstone (flashback) * Barney Rubble (flashback) Villains: * None Other characters: * Announcer * Mrs. Mumbly (no lines) Locations * Switzerland ** Swiss Alps *** Matterhorn ** Swiss Ice Palace * Tokyo, Japan ** Sumo ring ** Baseball stadium * Bedrock Objects * TBA Vehicles * TBA Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Director: Charles A. Nichols * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Associate Producer: Art Scott * Story Editor: Andy Heyward * Story: Neal Barbera, Tom Dagenais * Story Direction: Bill Ackerman, Alvaro Arce, Howard Swift * Recording Director: Art Scott * Voices: Julie Bennett, Joe Besser, Mel Blanc, Daws Butler, Scatman Crothers, Bob Holt, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Gary Owens, Laurel Page, Alan Reed, Marilyn Schreffler, John Stephenson, Vernee Watson, Frank Welker * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Character Design: Bob Singer, Dick Ung * Layout Supervisor: John Ahern * Layout: Pete Alvarado, Dale Barnhart, John Bruno, Al Budnick, Nino Carbe, Chuck Downs, Hak Ficq, Owen Fitzgerald, Bob Foster, Rene Garcia, Drew Gentle, Moe Gollub, Jack Huber, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Homer Jonas, M. Mike Kawaguchi, Jack Manning, Warren Marshall, Jim Mueller, Dan Noonan, Floyd Norman, Linda Rowley, Glen Schmitz, Tony Sgroi, Terry Slade, Dean Thompson, John Walker, Al Wilson * Animators: Hal Ambro, Frank Andrina, Ed Barge, Tom Barnes, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Bill Carney, Bob Carr, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Chuck Downs, Joanna Combellick, Joan Drake, Lil Evans, Marcia Fertig, Hugh Fraser, Kenneth Gaebler, Miguel Garcia, Mark Glamack, Fernando Gonzales, Fred Grable, Alan Green, Jack Hadley, Bill Hutten, Volus Jones, Ernesto Lopez, Tony Love, Ken Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Margaret Nichols, Eduardo Olivares, Anna Ray, Tom Ray, Len Redman, Bill Reed, Vive Risto, Arnulfo Rivera, Ed Soloman, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Bob Trochim, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida, John Walker, Xenia * Unit Director: Ray Patterson * Animation Supervisors: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Cathleen Alfaro, Daniela Bielecka, Jim Coleman, Dave High, Alison Julian, Walt Peregoy, Andy Phillipson, Michael Reinman, Marilyn Shimokochi, Dick Thomas, Gloria Wood * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Bob Goe * Animation Coordinator: John Boersema * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Billie Kerns * Checking and Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood * Camera: George Epperson, Jerry Smith, Chuck Flekal, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Jerry Whittington * Sound Directors: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editors: Larry Cowan, Dick Elliott * Editors: Tom Gleason, Milton Krear, Karla McGregor, David Stone * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * A Hanna-Barbera Production Contests * Switzerland ** Skiing *** Yogis: Huckleberry Hound (1st) *** Scoobys: Scooby-Doo (2nd) *** Rottens: Mumbly, Dread Baron, Dinky Dalton, Daisy Mayhem, Sooey Pig (3rd) ** Skating *** Yogis: Yogi Bear (1st) *** Scoobys: Dynomutt (2nd) *** Rottens: Daisy Mayhem (3rd) ** Toboggans *** Scoobys: Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1st) *** Yogis: Wally Gator, Doggie Daddy, Quick Draw McGraw, and Grape Ape (2nd) *** Rottens: Great Fondoo, Magic Rabbit, Mr. Creepley, and Orful Octopus (3rd) * Japan ** Sumo Wrestling *** Rottens: Dirty and Dastardly Dalton (1st) *** Yogis: Grape Ape (2nd) *** Scoobys: Shaggy Rogers (3rd) ** Tennis *** Scoobys: Dynomutt (1st) *** Yogis: Yogi Bear (2nd) *** Rottens: Great Fondoo (3rd) ** Baseball *** Scoobys: Captain Caveman hitting against the Dread Baron (1st) *** Yogis: Quick Draw McGraw hitting against Hong Kong Phooey (0 runs) *** Rottens: Sooey Pig hitting against Scooby-Dum (0 runs) * Final score ** Scoobys: 105 (gold) ** Yogis: 80 (silver) ** Rottens: 65 (bronze) Notes/trivia * Cindy Bear does not appear in this episode. * This is the first episode to have a parent of one of the Rottens (not including Mr. and Mrs. Creepley who are in the Laff-a-Lympics themselves) appear as a spectator; this time being Mrs. Mumbly. * Alan Reed, the original voice of Fred Flintstone, only managed to record lines for this episode before passing away. All of his further guest spots were done by Reed's successor, Henry Corden. ** This was not the final time Reed was heard as Fred, though, as there was the short film, Energy: A National Issue, aired two months later in November. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Huckleberry Hound appears in the Yogis crowd just after performing in the skiing contest. * Augie Doggie disappears after the toboggan race starts and is replaced by Wally Gator. * Dynomutt appears in the Scoobys crowd cheering after his performance on the Swiss Ice Palace's ice rink. In other languages Home media * Scooby's All Star Laff-a-Lympics: Volume 1 DVD released by Warner Home Video on January 19, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! Laff-a-Lympics: Spooky Games DVD set released by Warner Home Video on July 12, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA Category:Laff-a-Lympics episodes